Pesadillas
by Rikkukichi
Summary: Desde que llegó al castillo de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Eren no ha dejado de tener unas horribles pesadillas que le impiden dormir. ¿Podrá su capitán ayudarle a conciliar el sueño de nuevo? Riren RivaillexEren. Mini Lemon en el interior (?)


**Yossu! Soy Rikku! Y aquí vengo con mi primer fic de Rivaille y Eren. Esta maravillosa pareja me encanta, sobre todo en doujinshi, y quería intentarlo con un one-shot. Espero que os guste tanto leerlo como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. Diría que no hay spoilers (yo sigo el anime y no he leído nada del manga, así que no sé lo que pasa después!).**

**Y bueno, si alguno de mis followers lee el fic, que no se asuste, mañana llegará la actualización de Fate!**

**Y ahora, volviendo al tema, espero que os guste!**

**PD: No sé si debería ser M o si es suficiente en T. Ya me contaréis!**

**A leer!**

* * *

Una ciudad en llamas, arrasada e invadida. A partir de aquel horrendo recuerdo, se creó la pesadilla de la noche en la mente de Eren. En aquel oscuro sótano, se revolvió en su cama, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos de dolor. Y tras media hora de terribles imágenes que se seguían incesantemente, despertó. Y lo hizo como cada noche, gritando, con lágrimas en los ojos y respirando con fuerza. Tardó dos minutos en darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, un poco menos que la noche anterior. Y a partir de entonces, suspiró y esperó a que su taquicardia cesara.

Durante la media hora siguiente, lloró para desahogarse tras todo lo que había visto y recordado, para que las lágrimas no le acecharan durante el resto del día. Después de todo, no podía permitirse llorar delante de sus compañeros. Y mucho menos delante de su capitán.

- No...- susurró con voz ronca y temblando.

El simple hecho de pensar en lo que su capitán le diría si le viera lloriqueando o si le viera flaquear en su rendimiento debido a la falta de sueño, le cerró el estómago e hizo que un horrible escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Decidido a no correr esa suerte, se levantó de su cama y se vistió. Aquella noche había dormido dos horas y media. Una más que la anterior, media menos que dos días antes.

Sus pesadillas se creaban en parte por el propio sótano. Aquella estancia vacua e insonorizada, que le había sido asignada como habitación, le dejaba completamente solo, a merced de sus pensamientos. Era el primero en levantarse y el último en irse a dormir, pues quería pasar allí lo menos posible. Sin embargo, cuando el último de sus compañeros se iba a la cama, él también debía hacerlo. Seguían sin confiar del todo en él, y hacían bien, ya que él tampoco confiaba en sí mismo.

Otra parte importante en la formación de sus malos sueños era que echaba mucho de menos a Mikasa y Armin, y se preguntaba constantemente qué habría pasado con ellos y cómo estarían. Pensar en ello le ponía nervioso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, salió de su oscura habitación y subió al primer piso del castillo. Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a uno de los salones y mirar por la ventana. Como suponía, aún era de noche. Suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente. Le dolía mucho la cabeza.

- Céntrate, Eren- se dijo a sí mismo.- Estás bien, así que ponte a trabajar.

Intentando olvidar aquel horrible dolor de cabeza que tenía desde la noche anterior y que cada vez era más agudo, se puso a recoger los salones, a limpiar y se decidió a hacer el desayuno; ésto último se le había asignado debido a que era el primero en levantarse. Y porque en parte, se le daba bastante bien. Así que se dirigió a la cocina, ignorando que su vista comenzaba a ser borrosa.

- Café, tostadas, leche para el capitán...- se rió ante su pequeña broma, lo cual hizo que el dolor aumentara. Frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.- Café, tostadas, té...y...

Acostumbrado ya a los frecuentes mareos que tenía, al sentir que se le iba la cabeza actuó con rapidez y se pegó a la pared más cercana, en la que se sostuvo mientras se le pasaba el mareo. Pero el dolor no hacía más que empeorar.

Fue entonces cuando su compañera Petra abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió, recién duchada y lista para ayudar a preparar el desayuno a su capitán. Y lo primero que vio a su izquierda fue a Eren, apoyado en su pared, sonrojado. Aquel malentendido le salió muy cara al chico.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo, pervertido?!- chilló la chica, sonrojándose.

A Eren no le dio tiempo ni a escucharla. Al instante, recibió un manotazo en la cara que le tiró al suelo.

- ¡No esperaba que fueras así, idiota!- chilló la chica, entrando a su habitación apresuradamente y cerrando de un portazo.

Eren estuvo unos minutos tirado allí, en el suelo, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar y luchando por no perder la consciencia. Tras eso, intentó levantarse, pero unas fuertes punzadas de dolor le taladraron la cabeza. Tuvo que intentarlo tres veces para conseguirlo. Una vez en pie, siguió su camino hacia la cocina, y de alguna forma consiguió hacer el desayuno. Había borrado de su mente el incidente con Petra.

Un rato después, sus compañeros comenzaron a llegar al comedor. La chica no comentó nada al respecto a los demás, sino que simplemente puso los vasos y los platos y se sentó a esperar la comida. Auruo hizo sus respectivos comentarios sobre Eren mientras Gunther y Eld hablaban sobre las misiones que tendrían que hacer más adelante. Eren consiguió servir el desayuno sin tirar nada, a pesar de que había empezado a ver doble tras posar las primeras jarras. Sirvió el desayuno a su capitán, el cual aún no estaba, para evitar derramar nada en su presencia, y se puso a fregar los platos. Fue entonces cuando Rivaille apareció por la puerta.

- Buenos días, capitán- saludaron sus súbditos.

- Buenos días- respondió él, sentándose en su sitio y probando un sorbo de su té.- Eren, esto está frío.

Aquel comentario puso en tensión a sus súbditos. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta del aludido, que tampoco le había dado los buenos días al capitán. Rivaille se giró para mirarle, molesto.

- Mocoso, te he hablado- dijo en tono grave.- Esto está...

Sin embargo, antes de poder acabar la frase, Eren se desplomó junto con los platos que tenía en las manos, los cuales se rompieron provocando un fuerte estruendo. Al instante, todos se levantaron y Rivaille se acercó corriendo a él. Se agachó al lado del chico y le puso boca arriba. Su cara no tenía buen aspecto, estaba roja y sudaba. Además, respiraba con dificultad. Los miembros de su escuadrón se arremolinaron alrededor, asustados.

- ¡¿Eren?!- exclamó Eld.- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Rivaille le puso la mano en la frente al menor.

- Está ardiendo- dijo.- Tiene fiebre alta. ¿Cómo es que no os habéis dado cuenta?

Ellos se sorprendieron. Petra se sentía tremendamente culpable.

- Bueno... no prestábamos mucha atención, no se comportaba diferente de los días anteriores- dijo Gunther.- Lo siento.

Sin embargo, algo en aquella frase le llamó la atención a Rivaille.

- ¿Los días anteriores?- preguntó.- ¿Cuánto lleva así?

Gunther se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, capitán.

Rivaille suspiró, molesto. ¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta de que Eren estaba tan mal?

- Esto... capitán- dijo Petra.- Esta mañana estaba apoyado en mi pared, sonrojado y con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Y qué hiciste...?- preguntó Rivaille.

Ella se sonrojó de vergüenza.

- Pensé que me había espiado en la ducha y le di un bofetón...- murmuró.

Auruo se rió al escucharlo, pero la cara de su capitán no mostraba signo alguno de diversión. Cogió al chico y ordenó a sus súbditos recogerlo todo y limpiar el castillo. Tras eso, se lo llevó al sótano y mandó llamar a Hanji, quien no tardó en aparecer para examinar a Eren.

- ¡Es cierto, tiene fiebre!- exclamó ella, tocando la frente del chico.- ¡Qué descubrimiento, así que puede enfermar!¡Esto es un gran paso en...

- No creo que esté enfermo- cortó Rivaille.- Obsérvalo.

Hanji le hizo caso y observó dormir al chico. Su ceño se fruncía como si estuviera sufriendo, apretaba los dientes y sudaba mucho. Se movía con gestos violentos, todo signo de estar teniendo una horrible pesadilla. Cuando comenzó a gritar, Rivaille y Hanji se alarmaron, y su capitán se apresuró a zarandearle y despertarlo. El chico abrió los ojos con la mirada desenfocada, las pupilas dilatadas y dejando escapar un grito sordo. Se revolvió, desorientado y asustado, pero su capitán le tenía bien sujeto. Cuando por fin se calmó, Rivaille le soltó y suspiró.

- ¿Ca-capitán...?- susurró Eren, asustado.- ¿Qué ha...?

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza antes de poder terminar la frase. El dolor le golpeaba la sien. Rivaille le observó. Hanji carraspeó y se inclinó un poco frente a Eren.

- Te has desmayado, Eren- dijo.- Y te hemos visto dormir, estaba claro que tenías una pesadilla.

El chico escuchó en silencio.

- ¿Cuánto llevas así?- preguntó la mujer.

Eren negó con la cabeza.

- No se preocupen, estoy bien- dijo, intentando evitar el tema.- Es que esta mañana me he resbalado mientras intentaba limpiar el cuadro del salón del primer piso y...

- Hanji, sal- cortó Rivaille, secamente.

- ¿Eeeeh?- exclamó ella, molesta.

Sin embargo, ante la mirada del hombre, suspiró y asintió.

- Está bien, está bien...- murmuró.- Pero no te pases con él, que está hecho polvo.

Y tras eso, salió del sótano. Rivaille se sentó en la cama de Eren y le miró con su expresión más dura, asustando aún más al chico.

- ¿Cuánto llevas así, mocoso?- preguntó.

Eren supo que si no respondía tendría problemas, así que suspiró y decidió contarle todo a su capitán. Rivaille escuchó en silencio cómo el chico le contaba que desde que habían llegado allí no dormía más de tres horas, si llegaba, por noche; que todas las noches tenía pesadillas que le hacían levantarse temblando, sudando y llorando, y que durante el día trabajaba más duro para intentar cansarse y poder dormir bien, pero que no lo conseguía.

Mientras lo contaba, alguna que otra lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos sin que él se diera cuenta. Rivaille vio algo más que fatiga y miedo en Eren. Vio soledad, algo que le era fácil de reconocer ya que él también la había sufrido. El chico había perdido a su madre en la caída de Shiganshina, a sus compañeros tras la segunda invasión de los Titanes y había sido separado de lo único que quedaba de su familia para ser el "experimento protegido" de la Legión. Y aún así, dormía apartado de su capitán y sus compañeros debido a que no estaban seguros de si se podría transformar en titán mientras dormía.

Claro que se sentía solo. Claro que tenía pesadillas en aquel oscuro lugar. Claro que tenía fiebre, durmiendo menos de tres horas por noche y trabajando como trabajaba por el día. Rivaille suspiró y le secó las lágrimas al chico, quien se sorprendió ya que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. El menor se sonrojó ante aquel gesto de cariño por parte de su impasible capitán.

- Escúchame, Eren- dijo.- Si sigues así te vas a matar.

El menor agachó la cabeza.

- A partir de ahora vas a dormir en mi habitación, para que pueda vigilarte- continuó el capitán. Ante la mirada de incredulidad del chico, carraspeó.- Si esta habitación te produce pesadillas que no te dejan dormir, tu rendimiento caerá en picado y no serás útil. No querrás que eso pase, ¿verdad?

Eren se sobresaltó y negó con la cabeza, lo cual le recordó que le dolía mucho. Frunció el ceño en señal de dolor. Rivaille se dio cuenta y le empujó con suavidad hasta tumbarlo.

- Hanji te dará algo para el dolor- dijo.- Cuando termine, ve a mi habitación y descansa.

- P-pero señor, es su cama...- murmuró Eren, sin saber ya a dónde mirar, puesto que entre el dolor y la vergüenza se estaba mareando.

- Dime algo que no sepa, mocoso- respondió el mayor.- Simplemente sigue mis órdenes. ¿O es que no vas a hacerme caso?

- ¡C-claro que sí, capitán!- respondió el chico, sonrojado y con esfuerzo.

Rivaille asintió y decidió salir de allí para pasar el turno a la mujer de gafas. Sintió que si se quedaba más tiempo allí, frente a aquel chico que tanto le había llamado la atención y al que tanto le gustaba tener a sus órdenes, completamente a su merced, iba a perder su autocontrol. Y ni él ni Eren estaban preparados para eso, sobre todo el chico.

Cuando salió, Hanji le sonreía pícaramente y al cruzarse con él, no pudo evitar soltar lo que se tenía guardado desde que lo había escuchado.

- ¿Para vigilarle, eh?- murmuró con una sonrisa.- Para que su rendimiento no baje...

- Cierra el pico- siseó él, marchándose escaleras arriba.

Tras soltar una risita, la mujer entró y se encargó del menor hasta que mejoró lo suficiente como para subir a la habitación de su capitán. Acompañado por la mujer, llamó a la puerta y abrió. Como esperaba, Rivaille no estaba dentro, por lo que se relajó. Era la habitación más limpia que había visto nunca.

- Venga, Eren, métete en la cama y descansa- dijo Hanji.- Son órdenes del capitán, después de todo.

- D-de acuerdo...- murmuró el chico, avergonzado.

Con mucho cuidado, abrió las sábanas y se metió en la cama, tapándose casi hasta la nariz. Como un niño pequeño, miró a Hanji, quien sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

- Descansa bien, Eren- dijo ella, antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta.- Mientras puedas.

El chico pensó en aquella última frase. Era cierto, tenía que aprovechar y descansar para poder entrenar, y así estar preparado para cuando les reclamaran en una misión. Así que, recordando que se encontraba en la cama de su capitán, lo cual le provocó un fuerte sonrojo, cerró los ojos.

En el pasillo, la mujer se alejó soltando pequeñas risitas.

- Mientras puedas... ¡hasta que Rivaille te ataque!- murmuró, riéndose.

Eren se relajó. La medicina que Hanji le había proporcionado le iba haciendo efecto y ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza. Por fin podría dormir. O eso creía.

No pasaron ni dos horas cuando se volvió a despertar, sudando y desorientado. Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas sin cesar. Recordaba haber visto a su madre, pero no mucho más. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos desaparecieron al sentir una cálida mano en su cara, secándole las lágrimas. Subió la mirada y no vio a otra persona que su capitán, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Casi parecía frustrado.

- Capitán...- susurró Eren.

- No lo entiendo- dijo él.- ¿Aquí también te sientes solo?

El chico se quedó en silencio ante aquella inesperada pregunta. Sin saber muy bien a qué se refería su capitán, sonrió.

- No me siento solo, esta usted aquí conmigo- dijo.- Tengo que agradecerle que se preocupe por mí.

Rivaille le miró durante unos segundos en silencio. Después, poco a poco, fue cediendo, y ante la mirada sorprendida del menor, se acercó a su cara.

- ¿Ca-capitán...?

- Silencio, Eren- cortó.

Y le besó, sujetando su nuca con suavidad. Besó aquellos temblorosos labios que tanto había deseado desde que le vio por primera vez. Si su mera presencia no bastaba para que Eren no se sintiera solo, le daría algo más. Algo que quizá pudiera devolverle el corazón al propio Rivaille.

Amor.

Y fue así, como tras ese beso inicial, el capitán tumbó con suavidad a Eren y se colocó sobre él, besándole el cuello y emocionándose al escuchar aquellos gemidos de placer, que sonaban tan diferentes a los que el menor había dejado escapar mientras tenía aquella pesadilla.

- ¡Capitán...!- exclamó el chico, rojo a más no poder.

Pero Rivaille aún no quería sentarse a hablar. Poco a poco le fue quitando la ropa a Eren hasta dejarle el torso descubierto. Entonces observó el cuerpo del chico, perfecto, sin cicatriz alguna, ya que se regeneraba completamente. Pasó sus manos por el pecho del menor, sintiendo sus fuertes músculos (aunque no tanto como los del capitán), pero a la vez una suavidad de la que muchas mujeres carecían. No tardó en seguir con sus labios el recorrido de sus manos por el torso de Eren, provocando en este más gemidos. Fue entonces cuando el capitán decidió llegar hasta el final.

Desvistió completamente al chico, y se desvistió él también. Tras ello, pegó su cuerpo al de Eren, haciéndole gemir todavía más al sentir el contacto. Y le volvió a besar, marcando el interior de su boca como su territorio. Cuando se separó de la boca del menor, le miró dulcemente. Eren respiraba con fuerza, estaba muy sonrojado y le miraba con ojos vidriosos. Estaba completamente a su merced. Y al capitán sólo le quedaba un sitio en el que proclamarse su dueño.

- Eren- dijo.

El chico le miró, aún más sonrojado. Rivaille perdió lo poco que le quedaba de autocontrol y levantó las piernas del menor, irguiéndose sobre él. Eren se asustó, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Rivaille sonrió.

- Esto te va a doler- dijo.

Tras aquel aviso, introdujo dos dedos en la entrada al interior del chico, que gritó de dolor. Cuando por fin se acostumbró, Rivaille sacó los dedos y embistió al menor con toda la suavidad que pudo, la cual no fue mucha, teniendo en cuenta que el capitán no era la persona más dulce del mundo, precisamente. Cuando llegó al clímax, poco después que Eren, llenó el interior del menor con su semilla. Y tras eso, se dejó caer a su lado, exhausto y complacido. Cogió las sábanas y los tapó a los dos. Después, abrazó al chico, que trataba de normalizar su respiración.

- ¿Cómo estás, Eren?- preguntó.

- Duele... capitán...- susurró el aludido.

- Te lo avisé- respondió Rivaille, sonriendo.- ¿Y te ha gustado?

- Se... se sentía muy bien- respondió el menor, desviando la mirada.

Rivaille le cogió de la mandíbula y le giró la cara hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

- No me desvíes esa cara, Eren, es la mejor- susurró, antes de darle un beso.

Cuando se separó, volvió a abrazar al chico.

- Sí, capitán...- susurró él, abrazándole también.

Rivaille le acarició el pelo hasta que el chico se quedó dormido. Él se quedó despierto, velando por su sueño, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue tranquilo. No tuvo pesadillas, sino un buen sueño en el que simplemente estaba junto a su capitán.

- Le quiero... Capitán...- susurró el chico en sueños.

Rivaille se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Y yo a ti, mocoso- respondió en un susurro antes de caer dormido junto a él.

* * *

**FIN~~**

**Espero que os haya gustado! Agradezco los reviews de todo corazón! **

**Ahora tengo otras obligaciones en FanFiction, pero si me vuelve a venir la inspiración como hoy, puede que suba más sobre esta hermosa pareja!**

**Y sin más dilación...**

**Ciaossu!**


End file.
